


Free Hugs from a Dad

by meandminniemcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it's true., Did I mention that Sirius and Remus live, Don't copy to another site, Down and Out Draco, Lucius is a homophobic arsetrumpet, M/M, Pride Parades, black sheep, pardon my language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg
Summary: Are free hugs from a dad free for everyone? Even for a former Death Eater who was disowned for being gay? When Draco finds out the answer, it changes his life forever.





	Free Hugs from a Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a prompt by @donnarafiki. Thanks to the awesome @ruarcher for the speedy and thorough beta reading and to @Tedah and @maesterchill for advice.

**Free Hugs from a Dad.**

Draco saw the sign, before seeing the man offering the hugs. His father hadn’t hugged him since he was four years old; had said “Malfoys don’t do that.”

Mother had always hugged him, when nobody was looking, but Mother was dead, the grave not even closed, before Father had chased Draco away. “I don’t need a son who isn’t a proper Malfoy and doesn’t beget pureblood children,” he had yelled. After having Draco ruin his life for Father’s idiotic prejudices.

He walked towards the sign. It had been years since someone had hugged him. He wasn’t the kind of person who went for hookups at Muggle clubs where his Dark mark would be mistaken for a wild tattoo and nothing more. He longed for a long-term relationship. And after all these years, the man he dreamt of had never changed, no matter how far beyond his reach he was. Harry Potter, most eligible bisexual bachelor, hero, loved by all. A man who taught at Hogwarts but refused to take a salary because he was rich enough, while Draco himself lived in a tiny one-room flat under a leaking roof, survived by cleaning toilets at the most low-rent dives and owned nothing but a comb, two trousers, one pair of shoes, two working uniform shirts, a sweater and a jacket someone had thrown away. He hadn’t touched a book in three years. He was at the very bottom of society, both wizarding and Muggle. He didn’t even have a wand anymore; his father had snapped it.

Another glance at the man with the Free Hugs sign made Draco stop in his tracks. This wasn’t some anonymous Muggle dad, this was Sirius Black-Lupin, war-hero, godfather of Harry Potter, married to Remus Lupin, who himself was a lycanthropy activist and the head of the newly founded Department of Inclusion. Black-Lupin must be at this Muggle Pride for the sake of his privacy.

Draco couldn’t go over to Black-Lupin to ask for a hug; it was impossible. He scratched violently at his left arm, where the Dark Mark was under his long-sleeve shirt, wishing he could undo the day he had been too cowardly to tell his Aunt Bellatrix that he didn’t want to serve Voldemort, or better yet, undo the day of his own birth. He slowly walked away from where he could see the sign, and as soon as it was out of sight, he sat down on a big flight of stairs, buried his face in his hands to hide the tears that were now streaming down his face. He felt someone sitting down beside him.

“You’re Draco, aren’t you?” A slightly husky bass voice addressed him softly, while a hand touched his shoulder. Who was this speaking so kindly to him?

He looked up like a bird ready to fly away at the smallest sign of danger. “Yessir.”

It was Sirius Black-Lupin, and he continued to speak. “You never got to know me, or you’d know that I’m no sir. Are you afraid of me? Don’t be. We’re family.”

“Have you met my family? Family doesn’t sound very trustworthy to me.” The words were out before Draco had even thought.

“I’ve met the Arsetrumpets who called themselves the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Black and the Noble and Moste Sophisticated House of Malfoy, who claimed to be the best of families, not even knowing what a family is.” Sirius Black-Lupin winked. “And I’ve met my cousin Andromeda, her wonderful child Tonks, who is also our Surrogate and presently carrying our second baby. I have met my found family, including my godson Harry and now I’ve found you. Didn’t you want a hug?”

“Y-you don’t mind who I am, Mr. Black-Lupin? I have the Dark Mark, I let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. My father was the right hand of Voldemort at a time.” Draco expected to wake up any moment on the dirty old mattress he had found in the rubbish and dragged into his room.

“Just call me Sirius. You were underage when you took the Mark, and you didn’t kill Dumbledore. Harry saw what happened. And Harry was sure you did recognize him when you told Bellatrix you couldn’t. My younger brother Regulus had the Dark Mark, too, and then realized how wrong it all was and tried to fight against Voldemort. You remind me of him. I’ve never stopped missing him.” Sirius said hugging Draco. “You smell of Domestos - do you clean toilets for a living?”

“Yes? It’s honest work,” Draco countered.

“Still smells better than dementors or rat meat, and I got acquainted with both smells at bad times in my life. But if you wear this when you’re not working, I think it’s time you got a better job.” Sirius barked a laugh, got up and extended a hand to help Draco up. “I think I have some better clothes for you at home. Is there someone I should invite along with you to our Pride dinner?”

Draco just stared.

“Boyfriend, girlfriend, nb friend, friend, child, cat, dog? Don’t worry. Ron, Charlie and Andi will cook today’s dinner; so we’ll have leftovers for a week, anyway.” Sirius winked again. He seemed to do that a lot.

Draco pulled himself together. “Nobody. I’ve been all alone for the last two years.”

“Since your father threw you out on the day of your mother’s funeral? Kreacher told me. He heard it from other house elves. We’ve been looking for you ever since.” Sirius guided Draco behind a house, and sidealonged him.

  
An hour later and after the most enjoyable shower Draco’d had since the time he was a prefect at Hogwarts, Draco put on the clothes Sirius had laid out for him. It was a pair of Muggle jeans and a t-shirt with a black sheep on it. He ambled out of the guestroom, to the sitting room with the door to the garden, as Sirius had told him that was where everyone would be. He heard music, it sounded like Melissa Etheridge.

When he opened the door, he nearly fainted. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the fucking Minister of Magic himself, stood opposite him, wearing a demisexual flag pin. Shacklebolt made a shushing gesture, turned and gave a wave.

Draco heard Sirius’ loud voice. “Come here, Kerberos, your surprise has arrived.”

_Kerberos? As in the infernal dog?_ Draco looked around for an escape or somebody’s wand he could steal in the hope it would work for him, when suddenly a young deer with a spotted back pranced towards him, changed his shape and…

…looked at him with the greenest eyes, those green eyes he had thought of so many times.

“Draco. Er, sorry, may I call you by your first name at all? I’ve been missing you. I wanted to visit you and tell you I’m sorry about your loss, but the elves said you were away. Then Kreacher told me he heard your father had snapped your wand and chased you away. We’ve been looking for you.”

Draco had to process that Harry Potter himself was standing in front of him, looking flustered but taking his hand and holding on to it. He wondered if he was dead or in another universe, because how could that be? And what was with Kerberos. “Who is Kerberos?” Draco finally managed to say.

“Me, because of my spotted coat, and you know, Sirius had more time to be a father figure for me than my father lived to have, and his Animagus form is the Grim. So, he decided my Animagus name must be at least a little dog-related.” Harry smiled tenderly.

“Oi, Harry, Malfoy, there are some stuffed portobello mushrooms for you lovebirds.” Weasley’s voice rang out from somewhere in the background. It reminded him of 8th year, when interhouse unity was important, and he had shared a room with Harry, and Ron had brought food for Harry to their dorm room every day, to make sure he ate properly, and Harry would share it with him, as they would do their homework together.

“Don’t call him Malfoy, the Black sheep claim him back, that awful git of a sperm donor doesn’t deserve to defile my sister’s son with his filthy name,” a female voice replied.

  
**Ten years later**

Harry and Draco Potter left their four kids, Jamie, Scorpius, Alphard and Lily Luna with Grandad Arthur and met with Sirius and Remus to distribute flyers for the Prongs center for LGBTQ+ teenagers and young adults at Wizarding Pride in Diagon Alley…


End file.
